


when you need to blame someone, think of me

by monodraminha



Series: chanchen entram num bar [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monodraminha/pseuds/monodraminha
Summary: They pretty much had all their first times in that bar – and now their last one as well.“Heard you're colder than the house's whiskey”, he chuckled, “so I hope you save a kiss for me, Ice King.”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: chanchen entram num bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210904
Kudos: 11





	when you need to blame someone, think of me

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!! It's my first AU in English!! Which is NOT my first language, so please be nice :')
> 
> The long version of this one is under my chanchen bartender/singer series, available in PT-BR
> 
> Originally posted on Twitter.

They meet eyes when Chanyeol tried the open mic for the first time. Jongdae thought his struggle with the equipment was cute so... here it goes! One drink on the house.

The clumsy singer played Radiohead. For, like, five times? Across the hall, the cunning, handsome waiter, who only dresses in red and had never looked at anyone was looking at him. "The Ice King", they call him. So, if he is so hard to please, how did Chanyeol made it? How did he get under his skin?

Their eyes meet again, closely this time, only two years later, when the singer decided music isn't going anywhere as he expected, so he returned to the bar. He went every week to play for the same bucks he spent on the counter while flirting with Jongdae — and _oh we're kinda serious now_ , he thought. Jongdae always says all kinds of things. But he just says.

It's not like Jongdae is the villain here, he's just a man who works his ass out for a living, and he has some backup plans, like marriage. And it does not include Chanyeol. Actually, he never included Chanyeol in anything, but he didn't know he needed to actually spoke about it. Now we’ve just been like this for another year. Everything was fine but Jongdae just keeps popping in my head, he complained. They still fuck even when Chanyeol got a girlfriend. For better or worse, he got to see Jongdae — even when Jongdae was already engaged.

"Ice King" wasn't just a funny nickname, and now everything made sense. He was a cold heart motherfucker from the beginning but Chanyeol had this intrusive thought that he could change it because he saw Jongdae crying once. It has to mean something, right? He doesn't even know why but he guesses. He was crying because of them.

Engaged, huh? Well, out of sight out of mind.

You bet Jongdae had a thing for Chanyeol. He contemplates these kinds of stuff when they were bare naked laying in his bed – never in Jongdae's bed, tho. But nah. Too much trouble. He needed money and he needed it now. Also, Chanyeol lived so far away, it was such a pain.

What goes around comes around? We'll never know because no one could catch a glimpse of the barista's face the moment Chanyeol finished the dark and painful song he made of nowhere.

"I wish I was her, so I could break you as you did with me?", what on earth, Chanyeol?

About the song lyrics, Chanyeol can’t remember if it made any sense because he was totally out of it when he sang. Probably looking forward to seeing Jongdae's pissed-off face, but sadly he just fails cause he cried.

And just like that, they parted ways again. They don't even know each other, but they think otherwise. They sure will meet again, but now Chanyeol grieves and can only wonder if Jongdae thinks about him still – because he does. He sure thinks about his body, his red suit, and his fancy hairdo.

And these intricate and annoying feelings always keep coming back. Every damn time.


End file.
